Mastermind
|Realname= |Aliases= |Identity=Secret |Species=Human |Nationality=British |Base= |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair= |Marital= |Occupation= |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 005}} Mastermind was a telepath who offered to use his powers for medicinal purposes, reprogramming people's behaviours to their specification. History Training & First Operations Mastermind spent years developing his telepathic powers, but had no interest in the world of superheroes like the Justice League. He wanted to help people, but he didn't want to flip over cars, knock down walls and generally have to cause huge amounts of property damage. Instead, he wanted to be subtle. Once developed to a powerful enough level, he started to offer his services as private doctor of sorts. If people wanted to mentally correct themselves, he would help - mentally reprogramming them to make them the person they wanted to be. Whether it was something as innocuous as removing a fear of heights or more controversial like changing someone's sexuality, Mastermind's only criteria was that the person had to be demonstrably acting under their own free will. World Stage He opened several premises in America in those states who would permit him access before being offered a larger prize - co-operation with the French government in a radical new justice policy. If criminals consented to his mind-altering powers to remove criminal instincts they would have their sentences commuted. Though highly controversial in other parts of the world, this policy was enormously popular in France. Following this Mastermind was invited to come to America to meet with President Lena Luthor. This meeting was the talk of all the news channels, with people wondering if the normally anti-Metahuman Luthor would come out in favour of this policy. In the end, however, the meeting never took place: White Knight and Recon attacked Mastermind, and following that the Department of Metahuman Affairs held him "for his own safety" and refused to let him go. Mindwipe Mastermind forced his way out by temporarilly mind-altering his captors, but was then on the run form the US authorities. Afraid for his own safety and resigned to the fact that he would never again be allowed to operate in peace, he made the decision to use his powers on himself and erase all knowledge of his mental powers. The only person who knows his current location is Zachary Zatara. Appearance Mastermind's outfit was a sterotypical superhero outfit, bright white with large shoulder pads and a long cape. His face was concealed by a helmet (with a double M motif) that revealed only his jaw - this helmet was reinforced with lead to obstruct X-ray vision. Powers Mastermind was a skilled telepath, able to read minds as well as launch mental attacks that could knock people unconscious. He also claimed to have some telekinetic power, including being able to fly, though there is no evidence of the exact nature of these powers. Mastermind's speciality was mentally reprogramming people. Over a prolonged period of time his mental powers could adjust people's personalities - removing phobias, addictions or other unwanted behaviour as required. A single application was a short term solution, but reinforced with multiple application it was functionally permanent. Allies and Enemies Allies TBC Enemies White Knight, racist supervillain who believed Mastermind was working for "The Queer-Pinko-Jew Conspiracy" Category:Metahumans Category:NPCs